


The Biggest Step Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: What He Wants Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Champagne, Chocolate Covered Strawberries/Snack, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Licking, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping, Tear/Torn Clothes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Danny with the most romantic night of his life, & also to continue to make the blond's dreams come true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others with my compliments!!!!*





	The Biggest Step Ever:

*Summary: Steve surprises Danny with the most romantic night of his life, & also to continue to make the blond's dreams come true, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others with my compliments!!!!*

 

"I promise you, It's gonna be worth it, Danno, We hardly get any time to ourselves anymore, I think we deserve it", Commander Steve McGarrett making a excellent point to his new boyfriend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, of having a romantic evening to themselves on the upcoming weekend. "But, Babe, We have so much to do, I don't how we are gonna get everything done, & plan the next meeting with the Governor, We need to stay focus, & on point", The Blond said, as he was taking a sip of his coffee, that Steve had prepared, once they were on their break.

 

"I will help you, I think that between the two of us, We will get everything done, & take some well deserved time off", The Five-O Commander said insisting, that it was a great idea. He leaned, & whispered into his ear, seductively, "I _will_ definitely make it worth your wild, **_Stud_** ", & gave the ear a sharp bite, & tugged on it, He left Danny in a puddle of goo, as he went back to his office. Once, The Loudmouth Detective has composed himself, He thought to himself with a shake of his head, **"I _ **got**_ to have better willpower, when I deal with him"** , & he finished up his coffee, & headed to his own office.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua, Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly noticed something that was bothering their leader, as they went by his office, Danny was so engrossed with his own paperwork, that he didn't even noticed. "What's up, Bossman ?", The Former Pro Surfer asked, "Yeah, You look like someone stole your favorite rifle or something, Man", The Big Former SWAT Guy said, as he & Kono sat down in front of his desk, while Chin stood. "You can tell us anything", Chin said encouragingly, & Steve took a deep breath, & knew that he could trust his friends, so he told them about Danny & their first date.

 

"It sounds like the groundwork was laid out, Now, You really need to sweep him off of his feet, Right ?", Lou asked, "Right", Steve said with a nod, & Kono said, "I have someone who owes me a favor at **_Da Marino's_** for stopping a robbery, I can get you in easily", The Men whistled impressively, "Do you think you can _really_ do it, Rookie ?", Steve asked, as he was thinking of how to really impress Danny for the rest of the night, "Sure, Let me make a call", she went to her office to do it.

 

Chin added, "My Cousin just became the owner of the **_Hale Koa Hotel_** , I will make a call, You will have the best room in a matter of minutes", he stepped outside, & he made his call, Lou added, "You know his watch was busted from the last bust, I have someone who can get me a replacement," He called in his favor, & then Steve relaxed, thinking of what he is gonna wear on the romantic evening. Kono smiled, "You are all set dinner at 8, You have one of their best tables," & Chin came in, & the handsome native reported, "You also got the suite, They will decorated it to what you want", & Lou added, "I just got off the phone with the jeweler, He is expecting you", & they talked for a few more minutes, & then went back to their paperwork.

 

Danny was starting to get a little bit cranky, cause his shoulders hurt, & he was tensed up from the day's activities, plus doing paperwork, didn't help. Steve went out quickly, & brought him back a doughnut, with his favorite coffee, just the way he liked it. "You are a god, Babe, Thank you so much", as he moaned out, cause the former seal was doing a massage on his troublesome spots. Then, Steve said, "Come on, Let's call it a day, You don't need to get further worked up, & we are basically done with the paperwork anyway, Oh, Pack a "To-go bag", We are gonna have that time to ourselves, okay ?", The Blond nodded, & shut down everything & locked his office up.

 

They went to tell the others that they could go home too, & they were all talking about their plans, "Me, Sara, & Abby are going to the zoo, & then the waterpark on Sunday", Kono said with a smile, "Me & Adam are gonna take that honeymoon, cause our last two attempts were wrecked", Lou said with a smile, "I am just gonna love spending time with my family", & Steve said with a smile, "We are gonna spend some time together, since the kids are with Rachel", Chin, Lou, & Kono all told the duo, that they were happy for them. Danny was relieved, & the shorter man told them, "Thank you", & they all went off to their fun weekends.

 

On Friday Night, Danny stood in front of his closet, & was putting together his "To-Go" bag, like Steve instructed him. Once, He packed up everything, He went to shower up, & change, He packed his toiletries, & made sure that he didn't forget anything else. **"I _ **am**_ wondering what that super seal of mine has planned for our weekend together, since it's our first official one as a couple"** , he thought to himself, & he finished up packing, & was ready, & waiting for Steve to come & pick him up in the camaro.

 

Steve was right on time, & he was so glad that he was relaxed now, cause if he was continuing to be nervous, he would've ruined the whole weekend. He also decided on tight black jeans with a red button down shirt, cause he knew it was Danny's favorite outfit on him. He went up to knock on the door, & the blond opened the door, & was greeted by a wonderful sight of his boyfriend, "You look absolutely terrific, Babe". Steve smiled, & was glad that Danny was liking the way, that he was dressed. Danny was also glad, that he picked up a little something for Steve, & a special treat to have after dinner, which will make the evening hotter.

 

They got to the restaurant, & Danny felt like his eyes bugged out of his head, "We are eating here ?", he asked in disbelief, & amazement, "Yep, Kono actually knew the owner, & she called in a chip, So we got the best table in the house, I think that **_Da Marino's_** is gonna be better, than where we went to on our first date", The Former New Jersey Native was excited,  & said, "Let's go", & they walked hand in hand into the exclusive place. The Loudmouth Detective knew that this night will be one, that he would never forget.

 

"I have something for you, Super Seal", Danny said with a smile, & handed over the present, He was so glad that he found it in a pawn shop, right after Steve's father was killed, "Oh, God, Thank you, Danny, I never thought I would see this again", Steve said full of emotion. He placed the gift in his inside jacket pocket, He couldn't believe that the blond found his father's swiss army knife, that he used for camping, He thought of it as gone, & now he will have a piece of his father, thanks to Danny. Once, Steve composed himself, "I have something for you too", & he handed over the small package to him, He left during lunch time to get it. "Thank you so much, Babe, I love it, I will always cherish it forever", & he put it on, & he smiled, cause he knew that he found a very good & kind-hearted man to be with.

 

"You look absolutely fabulous in those tight ass hugging jeans, & that shirt just makes you more delicious", Steve said, as he took in the sight of his beloved adonis. Danny was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt, to go against his golden skin, "I feel like I won the lottery, Cause I have the hottest man of all time with me", The Five-O Commander continued on saying, Danny blushed, & said, "Thank you, Babe", & then the rest of the evening went on. They really got to know each other, despite being around each other, & knowing each other for the past seven years. By dessert, They _really_ felt comfortable around each other, Steve noticed that the blond had some chocolate on his lower lip,  & said this to him seductively, as a response.

 

"Mmmm, You got some chocolate on your lower lip, **_Baby_** , Let me get it", he licked it off, & bit the lower lip, making Danny form an erection in his pants, "God, If he keeps going, I will be dead by the night's end", he thought to himself, & managed to control himself, & focused on Steve, & said, "What else do you have planned, Steven ?", The Former Seal said with a smirk, "You'll see, Danno, You'll see", & then their check came, Steve paid for it, & they made their way to their desired destination.

 

They got to the hotel, Danny always dreamed of coming here on a vacation, as soon as he moved to Hawaii, "Steven, This is amazing, You really pulled out the stops, Don't you ?", The Handsome Brunette shook his head, "yes", & said, "It's well worth it, & so are you, You deserve it, Let's enjoy what this place offers, huh ?", Danny nodded, & let his sexy boyfriend lead him into the pricey hotel. When, They were shown to their room, Danny couldn't help, but gasp at the romantic setting, that was set up for the two of them.

 

"This is so beautiful, Steve", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, Impressed that he went through of all of this, just to celebrate them being a couple. "You are beautiful, Danno, Exquisite," Steve said with a growl, as he went up to him. "What do you want to do ?", Danny asked, as he felt a bit anxiety about what is about gonna happen. "This isn't about me wanting, It's about you, What do you want, **_Gorgeous_** ?", he cooed seductively, as he licked,  & nibbled on his ear, & worked his way down, pulling his shirt collar away, & started working on a hickey.

 

"You, I just want you, Super Seal, Please fuck me, Fuck me, Til I can't walk anymore, & just feel you in me", he was flushed, & panted, & begging, as he was saying the last part, "Then, You should have me, Babe, All of me", he said, & with a growl, he ripped open his shirt, & tossed the offending garment to the side, He took in the sight of the flushed body in front of him. He was liking the way, Danny was just letting loose, & relaxing around him at that moment.

 

He started resuming attack the blond's neck, & made his way down, Danny had no choice but to fall on the bed, with his hands behind him to support him, as Steve was having his fun, The Five-O Commander was feasting on his nipples, & torturing them with a fury, like nothing before. "Oh, God, Steve, Baby, Please don't stop, Baby, God, That feels **_so_** good",  & the blond was flushed, & really red, & breathless, as he panted out his pleasure.

 

"I wasn't planning on it, **_Sweetness_** ", he said with a smirk, & a seductive tone, He circled the areola, & bit the nipple, & tugged on it with it's teeth, making Danny's cock filled even more, & then he went on the other side, & proceeded to give it the same treatment. He worked his way down, & then leaving love, & claiming bites all over. Then, He denied the blond his orgasm, & then made him have multiple ones, & then denied the next one for longer, As a result, Danny had a huge one, & Steve followed, just by watching him.

 

He flipped him over, & then bit & smacked those perfect asscheeks, & Danny moaned out, & Steve arched an eyebrow, & asked cooing seductively, "Do you like that, **_Baby_** ?", The Blond answered with a nod. The Former Seal obliged him with a few more swats,  & then he tickled his hole with his tongue with one head, & reached down & under, & tickled his balls with the other, Danny was in complete ecstasy, as this was happening. "OHHHH, SHHHHHIIIIITTTTT !!!!!", He shouted out, as he released his hugest orgasm yet, as Steve was giving him a handjob, & a blowjob.

 

He saw that his hunky man was smirking, & he said with lust, passion, & desire to his voice, "My turn". He practically tore his lover's clothes off of his body, & had him on the bed, & on his back in a matter of seconds, & he proceeded to deal out the same sexual punishment, that he received, & they were flushed, panting, grunting, moaning, & groaning, as they were having round two. When, They were done, They changed the sheets on the bed, & then went to have a shower & have round three in there.

 

They quickly washed, & dried off, shutting the water off, They forego pajamas, & got into bed, well, Steve did, not before he got the two glasses of champagne, that the hotel had offered them, as they were celebrating their special night, Danny set up a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, that he brought with him, & got into bed, to join his lover.

 

"This night has been perfect", The Blond said, as he sighed contently, after they finished up the plate, "Yeah, But don't forget we have all day tomorrow, & half of Sunday, before we go home, This weekend is ours for the taking". Danny nodded, & said, "Thank you so much for this wonderful evening, Steven, You are the most romantic person, I ever came across, I can't wait to see what the future holds for us, & I am also glad that I took the biggest step with you, I love you", "I love you too, You are welcome, Danno", & they tangled their legs together, & held on to each other, as they snuggled & cuddled, & they fell asleep like that, til the morning sun comes up.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
